Ben's Team
' Ben's Team '''is the collective term for the friends and colleagues Ben hangs around with. History The team started out as Ben, Gwen, and Max, an arrangement that lasted for two years. When Ben turned 15, Kevin joined the team and Max kinda floated in and out of relevance. When Ben was 16, Max came back, Gwen and Kevin went away, and Rook joined. By 17, Rook had broken up with Ben and Max died. That's when Ben met Ferrick, Obama, and Marriland. Figures from his past, Kai and Baumann, also became more important. Members Current Ben '''Ben '''is the main member of the team. It formed when he was 10 years old. Because it's his team, he is basically required. Ferrick ' Ferrick is a local artist, restauranteer, and Canada Club member. Ben first met Ferrick in Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable, when he made Ben a new Omnitrix. He joined the team shortly after. Ben often antagonizes Ferrick, but deep down he cares for him. Mr. Baumann ' Baumann '''is the proprietor of the Baumannatorium, a local grocery store and hangout spot. Ben idolizes Baumann, and Baumann is often annoyed by Ben's hyperactivity and destructive tendencies. Ben first met Baumann when he was about 10 years old. Baumann first became important to Ben's life while Ben was 17, though this happened offscreen. Baumann first appeared as a full member of the team in Trick or Eh. Marriland ' Devin Peltier-Robson, 'known mainly as '''Marriland, '''is a Let's Player who lives in Baumannville. Ben first met Marriland offscreen, and he had joined the team by Baumann's Blazin' Easter. Although he occassionally comes on adventures, Ben mainly views him as an out-of-work friend. Kai ' Kai 'is Ben's canon girlfriend according to her model sheet. Ben first met Kai when he was 10, where she developed a Benwolf fetish, and then again at 16. In Baumann's Cousin Pays a Visit, she moved to Baumannville to do a Bauinternshipp, joining the team in the process. She most frequently hangs out with Ben and Marriland when Ben isn't working, but occassionally comes on adventures. Gaben|left ' Gaben, 'the Lord and savior, was introduced to Ben by Baumann when Ben was 16. He met Ben again in Ferrick 10 (Episode), and started following him around and helping him. JK Simmons ' JK Simmons 'is an incredibly cool guy and an Oscar-winning actor. While originally not formally a member of the team, as of FA he is considered part of the gang. Good Maltruant Even though no one actually wants '''Good Maltruant around, he's still a part of the team for some reason. Evil Shocksquatch After his adventure with the Crystal Skulls, '''Evil Shocksquatch's friendship with Ben improved to the point where he is frequently part of the team. Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate Humungousaur was created by an Omnitrix glitch, and tried to kill Ben the first time they met. Despite that, Ben developed a huge crush on Ultimate Humungousaur that led to friendship. Sadly, Ultimate Humungousaur was killed by Aggregor and Ben when Ben was 17, but joined the team after his resurrection a few months later. Former Grandpa Max ' Max '''was Ben's grandfather. He was there when Ben found the Omnitrix and was his mentor for a few years. When Ben was 15 and 16 he faded in and out of relevance before becoming a major force in the team again when Ben was 16. He died shortly after Ben's 17th birthday in Diagon Becomes Santa, ending his time on the team. Gwen ' Gwen 'is Ben's cousin. She was there when he found the Omnitrix and was pretty consistently there until she ran away to college at 16. She came back a handful of times to help out, but generally prefers avoiding Ben and his dysfunctionality. Kevin Once an enemy of Ben's, '''Kevin '''became a pal after that. Ben met Kevin when he was 10, but Kevin was crazy and shit. Kevin came back into Ben's life at 15, where he was nice and joined the team. He left with Gwen when she went off to college. Like Gwen, he comes back every now and again. He really likes waffle fries. Rook ' Rook 'is Ben's old Plumber partner. He was recruited by Max after Gwen and Kevin left. He left Ben right before Ben turned 17 to become a TV weatherman. Then he died. Obama ' Obama 'is a former president who was one of Ben's best friends when he was 17. When Ben was 18, he was revealed to have been an Illuminati double agent the whole time, and left the team to side with the Illuminati. Other The SSO Ben often helps out the SSO, consisting of Shrek, Lt. Steel, Cory Baxter, Danny DeVito, and Louis Tomlinson. Giorgio ' Giorgio, 'an ancient astronaut theorist, occassionally joins Ben, but not frequently enough to be considered a member of the team. Ben met Giorgio sometime prior to How Eatle Saved Christmas. Vilgax ' Vilgax, '''once Ben's arch-enemy, is now a good friend of his. Ben first met Vilgax when he was 10, when Vilgax began what would become a years-long rivalry where he constantly tried and failed to get the Omnitrix. Eventually, Vilgax became good through unknown circumstances, and started palling around with Ben prior to Buamann Takes Ogre. Originally a member of the team, I kinda just stopped using him. Timeline ??? *Ben met Good Maltruant 10 Years Old *Team formed *Gwen joined *Max joined *Ben met Kai, Vilgax, Baumann, and Lt. Steel 12 Years Old *Ben met JK Simmons *Team disbanded 15 Years Old *Gwen rejoined *Kevin joined *Ben met Evil Shocksquatch 16 Years Old *Ben met Gaben *Gwen left *Kevin left *Rook joined *Max floated back into relevance *Ben met Steel again *Ultimate Humungousaur is born 17 Years Old *Rook left *Max died *Obama joined *Ferrick joined *Baumann joined *Ben formally met Evil Shocksquatch *Gaben joined *Marriland joined *Kai joined *Vilgax joined *Shrek started helping Ben *Ben met Giorgio *Steel floated back into relevance *Rook died *Ultimate Humungousaur died 18 Years Old *Vilgax stopped being relevant *Good Maltruant, Evil Shocksquatch and JK Simmons joined *Ben met the SSO and started helping them *Obama betrayed the team and left *Ultimate Humungousaur came back to life and joined Category:Organizations